


Two Hearts Beat As One

by Logicallydreaming



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon)
Genre: Another party, Cass is 30, Dancing, F/M, First Kiss, Masquerade Ball, One-Shot, Varian invents the camera, Varian is 22
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:34:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26522230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Logicallydreaming/pseuds/Logicallydreaming
Summary: Fluffy Masquerade ball...is there any more I can say?
Relationships: Cassandra/Varian (Disney: Tangled)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 32





	Two Hearts Beat As One

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aditi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aditi/gifts).



It was odd wearing a suit and waistcoat with no apron, gloves, or goggles. He felt naked. He looked himself over in the mirror and raised to run a hand through his already fixed hair when a hand came out of nowhere and slapped it away. 

Eugene leaned against the mirror and gave him a pointed look. "I spent 45 minutes on your hair. You are not going to touch it, are we clear?"

Varian rolled his eyes and crossed his arms with a slight pout before nodding. "You're using your Captain's voice again."

"Yeah." Eugene looked at him, sheepishly, "it's hard to turn off now. But seriously, don't touch your hair." 

"Aye, aye, Captain." Varian saluted him playfully before looking at himself over one more time.

His hair was greased back, and you could hardly recognize it's him. Granted, one of his most defining features was now covered up. He took a closer look and observed his face in the mirror. Gone was the youthful child. In its place, a strong-jawed, more defined young man stared back. He was 22 now, and though he still looked young to some, he was no longer that floppy-haired 14-year-old anymore. 

"Okay, Var." Eugene nudged him away from the mirror and held the mask up for him to take, "time to face the music." 

Varian carefully took the handcrafted mask. Rapunzel worked hard on it. It was perfect. It was gold with little cogs of silver and gold circling the eyes and a large one sticking from the mask's top right side. When he put it on, he looked like he was a machine, how fitting for the Royal Engineer. 

Gently, he slipped the mask on and looked at his older friend, who also put on his elegant mask his wife painted for him. 

Eugene looked him over once more, adjusting his coat, before nodding with approval. "Alright, kid, let's do this." He grinned before swaggering out the door. 

Varian took a deep breath before following his friend through the castle's halls to the ballroom where the party was going on. 

He looked around and was amazed by how easily the room transformed from just a regular room he passes by everyday to something that took his breath away. The walls were lined with gold, and the chandeliers twinkled brightly. Everyone was dressed in different colors and wore masks of different shapes and sizes. It was a sight to behold. 

He wished that someone could paint this moment so he could always remember it. As time fades, memory alone will do the same. If only there were a device that could capture a portrait of a moment instantly…

At the very idea, he wanted to turn around and go to his lab. He wanted to write down the thesis, at least. He glanced at where he lost Eugene in the crowd. He promised him no science tonight, just fun. 

It's been a while since he's had any fun. He's been cooped up in his lab with Ruddiger for months working on an improved security system for Corona. But honestly, that's what he was best at. He was most useful when he was working. True, he liked spending time with his friends, but in a room full of strangers...well. He was like an Electron without photons to absorb. He was just there…

He let out a sigh; maybe if he snuck off, no one would notice? He wondered as he backed away slowly, only to run right into someone who was coming in. 

He could be clumsy at times, but he was used to it enough that he was able to improve his reflexes. When he knocked over a vile of hydrogen peroxide, he could catch it before it shattered. 

Quickly, he spun around and wrapped his arms around the woman he bumped into before she could fall. He held the woman in a low dip, but he was really struggling to help her upright. He met the lady's eyes and was speechless at the green-gray gaze peering up at him curiously through a silver and purple mask. 

He helped her to her feet and rambled out an apology, only to be taken aback by the amused laugh that escaped her red painted lips. 

He felt his cheeks burn from behind the mask. He let his eyes travel down the woman before him. 

She was beautiful. The parts he saw of her were at least. She wore a gown of a deep purple that hugged her curves just right and a skirt that flowed with every step she took. Her raven hair was pulled into an elegant updo and was pinned by a silver pin that was ornamented with purple gems. In a room full of royals, it was she who looked like a queen. 

After a full minute of gawking at the woman he had knocked over, he fell into a deep bow, apologizing once more, causing a gentle, white-gloved hand to fall on his arm, forcing him to look up to her masked face once more. A kindness shined in her eyes as she shook her head. 

"I think the best way to gain my forgiveness is if you offered me to dance." She spoke in a soft voice but held an authority that only one other woman he knew held. He felt a shiver go down his spine in excitement. A curiosity of a mystery bubbling in his chest, who was this woman? Well, he wouldn't be a scientist if he didn't try to discover something new. Like why being so close to this lady caused his heart to sing and why everyone around them faded away. He would get the answers he craved. 

He held his hand out to her and bowed once more, "Shall we dance, M'lady?"

He heard her take a sharp intake of breath before her hand was placed in his. He looked up at her and saw a new warmth in them, directed at him and a soft smile graced her lips. 

Still bent and her hand now in his, he leaned down and placed a soft kiss to her knuckles, causing the woman to gasp again. 'Did he do something wrong?' he wondered. He didn't have much experience in this. 

He stood up straight and led her to the dance floor. He barely recognized Eugene dancing with who he assumed was Rapunzel. His attention was soon focused on the warm hands that were gently placed on his hand and shoulder. He stared into those eyes, and he nearly forgot to put his hand on her waist.

Quickly, he placed his hand in the right place, thankful for his friends' dance lessons, and they began to waltz. At first, the dance was stiff and awkward due to his nerves. But as they continued, his shoulders relaxed, and once again lost in the dance. 

He wasn't sure how many songs had passed, but all too soon, the lady stopped and said she needed some air. He felt disappointment well up in his chest but agreed. He looked up in surprise when she took his hand and pulled him with her through the crowd and out of the castle.

He was surprised by how well she knew her way around the castle. She went down different halls until they made it out of the building to the garden outside. 

She let go of his hand and sat down at the fountain, and another spark of familiarity hit him. Slowly, he sat next to her. His mind went to years before when he sat in the same spot with another woman that stole his heart. 

She didn't speak, and neither did he. They just sat in silence, staring up at the moon and stars that twinkled above them. He always liked the night. It was calming. 

"It's you, isn't it?" Her voice finally interrupted the peaceful silence. Her gaze flicked over to him, hope shined in them, "Varian?" she breathed. 

He froze at the sound of his name on her lips, and a frustration flickered through him. He was supposed to figure out who she was, not vice versa, but the disappointment was beaten down by pride that this woman figured out who he was. She was smart. He liked that. 

He slowly undid the ties of his mask and pulled the face-shaped painted clay from his face. His blue gaze met hers once more, and she breathed in sharply for the third time that night before a wide smile spread across her lips. "Look at you.." she breathed, "So grown up…" 

He shifted awkwardly and ran a hand through his hair despite Eugene's warnings, "You know me?" he asked quietly, feeling foolish for not figuring it out. 

She paused when she realized he didn't know who she was. With a smile, she placed her hand on his, "I didn't want to give myself away, but there is another piece of jewelry that goes with this dress." 

Varian looked up at her curiously as she reached into a hidden pocket in the folds of her dress and pulled out a very familiar necklace. His eyes widened, and his heartbeat hard in his chest. He licked his lips and scooted a little closer to her. "M-may I?" he asked, gesturing to her mask, which resulted in her leaning forward and nodding slightly. 

Slowly, his fingers slid against the mask's smooth porcelain, to the ribbon that held it in place and gently loosened it. He took a shaky breath before slowly pulling it from her face to see his dear friend, Cassandra, staring back at him. 

"Cassie…" he whispered in awe.

"Shh." she whispered back, placing a finger on his lips, "Help me with my necklace?" she held it out to him.

"You are really going to wear it?" he swallowed hard, his hand clammy as he took the purple beaded necklace from her. 

"Of course, it's not every day you get an element named after you." she murmured, a smirk gracing her lips as he undid the clasp. She shifted, so her back faced him, and he scooted even closer to her and placed the necklace around her neck and gently clasped it. His bare fingers lingered for a moment at her neck's smooth skin, before snapping back to his side. 

She turned to him once again and smiled. He thought his heart was going to explode in his chest. It felt like a dream. A very, very good dream. 

Slowly, she leaned forward and gave his cheek a light kiss. "Thank you for the dance." 

"Anything for you, M'lady." he smiled at her before his hand reached up and cupped her cheek before she pulled away completely, "Cass…" he swallowed hard, "I…" he trailed off as he tried to format a sentence to let her know what he was feeling. 

For the first time that night, she looked nervous. She licked her red lips before moving to rest her gloved hand on top of his on her cheek. She leaned in slowly to close the gap between them. Their lips met clumsily and eagerly, but just like their dance, soon they were in sync. Their hearts beat as one, Just like it should be, just like they always have. They were two halves of the same cloth, and at last, they were together for now and forever.


End file.
